


Miss You

by swagbunny



Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagbunny/pseuds/swagbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything else was left unsaid, but the gravitation between the two spoke volumes more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Crush's _[Sometimes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VN4EusA9zmE)._
> 
> Takes place after Jonghwa comes back from the island of Tonga, having finished Law of the Jungle filming.

Juhyeon had been watching the clock for awhile.

He sat up from the corner of his bed, ducking his head cautiously from under the top bunk and slid his feet to the floor. Left unattended in between the sheets and blankets was his phone still streaming American Sniper, but he didn’t care. He had already watched the movie twice before. A bowl of oily chip crumbs lay haphazardly on a folded hill of blanket, threatening to fall to the floor. 

He listened. 

The dorm was silent, except for the ticking of the clock and the distant hum of the fridge from the kitchen. Sangbae hadn’t come home from dance practice yet, had he? 

Juhyeon bit his lip. Then, he crossed his legs. His fingers gripped at his blanket, allowing it to absorb the clammy sweat from the palm of his hand. With his other hand, he aimlessly reached out for his phone, but missed it after several tries. He gave up, pushing himself onto his feet, and wandered out of his room. 

So Sangbae wasn’t home, but Jonghwa was. Juhyeon chewed on the inside of his cheek, resisting the urge to smile, as he pulled the fridge door open. He didn’t really want anything for himself, even if his stomach rumbled for a midnight snack. He swiped one cool can of iced hot chocolate from the shelf, and shut the fridge. 

Everyone else’s doors were closed, except for one. Juhyeon followed the light that poured out of the doorway, until he arrived at the wooden frame, and leaned on it. 

Jonghwa was resting on the floor, staring up at the motionless blades of the ceiling fan. His arms and legs were sprawled against the wood surface like a sea star, his normally fluffy chestnut hair damp and clinging onto his forehead. There lay a discarded blanket near Jonghwa's foot, tangled and twisted from indecision. 

Juhyeon didn't say a word as he entered the room, setting down the iced hot chocolate on Jonghwa’s dresser. Juhyeon might have greeted him if it weren’t for the way Jonghwa’s eyes looked pensive, lost in thought. So the silence stretched onward, even as he stood over Jonghwa. 

Jonghwa's eyes met Juhyeon's perusing gaze. Unfazed, Juhyeon intently watched how Jonghwa swallowed, how his adam's apple bobbed, and Juhyeon's gaze lingered at the collar around Jonghwa's neck, asking to be tugged at for a kiss. He could feel Jonghwa curling fingers around his ankles while he crouched down over him. 

And they stared at each other. 

A question relayed between their gazes, but Juhyeon knew the answer just by the blinking of the soft brown pools in Jonghwa's eyes. The corners of Jonghwa’s lips curled, and he gave a little teasing sigh.

Juhyeon had missed that smile. Jonghwa slowly reached up to Juhyeon's collar and pulled him down. 


End file.
